1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic component mounting method and an electronic component mounting apparatus, in which electronic components are picked up from a component feeding unit by suction by a plurality of suction nozzles, a component recognition camera takes images of the electronic components, a recognition processing device performs a recognition process to the images, and the only electronic components that are judged proper as a result of the recognition are mounted on a printed board.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the component recognition camera takes an image of an electronic component held by suction by the suction nozzle and the electronic component is judged improper, for example, when the electronic component is recognized as wrong due to its bending lead or so-called standing suction (including wrong posture or improper suction), the component is collected in a component collection box. The relevant technology is described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-69287.
In a mounting method where electronic components judged proper as a result of the recognition are mounted on a printed board and thereafter the electronic component judged improper as a result of the recognition is disposed of, there can be a problem that the improper electronic component drops to the printed board during the mounting operation of the proper electronic components and the dropping component interferes with the mounting operation of the proper electronic components.
The invention is directed to prevention of the interference with the mounting operation of the proper electronic components and improvement of usability without the reduction of the manufacturing speed of the printed boards.